A unlikely bond
by Kenji no Mekiko
Summary: Konohagakure is looking for hinata after a battle and can't seem to find her. Until Gaara finds hinata unconsious and after a week she wakes up to find out she is in sunagakure and that she is going to be staying with gaara and his family.


**This is a Gaara and Hinata story.**

_Disclaimer: _**I do Not own ****naruto and never will. All the credit goes to the creator of naruto.**

Gaara is eighteen and the shukaku has been extracted from him. He has been kazekage for three years and hinata is seventeen.

Hinata laid helplessly on the ground as the rain pounded, gently against the surface. All of konohagakure was looking for her after her battle with the akatsuki member named deidara. Two days had passed and shino and kiba searched all over the place. She laid helplessly on the ground and unconscious. Her body laid several miles away from where the battle had taken place and badly beaten up. The clouds moved swiftly among the sky and hinata began to stir. She opened her eyes in what seemed like weeks but, berely enough to see a figure with red hair and ice blue eyes with dark circles around his eyes. Sand was moving toward her but, hinata closed her eyes back too tired too weak to even move.

_Several da_ys_ later..._

Hinata woke up to the feeling of someone touching her arm and opened her eyes to hear the excessive beeping of the heart monitor. She turned her head to see a woman with blond hair and brown eyes. The woman looked like she was at least twenty and the woman looked up. A smile appeared on her face and hinata scanned her face.

" your awake" said amsai" I'm amsai, your nurse"

_Nurse?_

" wh-ere am I?" stuttered hinata as she lifted up in bed and touched her head. Her head had bandages wrapped around it and amsai took her hands.

" you hurt your head and you are in sunagakure" said amsai and hinata's eyes widen a bit.

She remembered facing the akatsuki member and defeating him but, when they were about to go home to konohagakure. The akatsuki member pulled out an expected explosion and hinata was thrown fifty feet back from the impact. All she remembered was hearing shino and kiba scream her name.

" don't worry, konohagakure said you can stay here until you get better" said amsai" we know about the battle and the explosion"

Hinata nodded, letting the woman poke her with a shot probably filled with a pain killer.

" Di-d I de-feat hi-m?" asked hinata as amsai was about to leave and amsai smiled at her.

" yes, you did hinata-san" said amsai and the doorknob turned. Hinata and amsai looked up at the vistor and temari walked in.

" your awake" said temari" you have been out for a week, we all thought you were in a coma and naruto is worried about you"

" a-a we-ek?" studdered hinata and temari nodded at her.

" you were unconscious when gaara found you" said temari" lucky, konohagakure would still be looking for you"

" Ho-How Lon-long ha-have I be- been mi-missing?" asked hinata looking down at her hands and thinking about how much naruto and neji must be worried but, that is not counting shino and kiba too.

" two weeks" said temari" so almost three all together"

" wh- what?!" asked hinata, surprised" I don-don't want any- anyone to wor-ry about me"

" too late" said temari as kankuro walked in and he studied hinata.

" you look tired" said kankuro and temari raised an eyebrow at her brother.

" I' I'm fine" said hinata and temari nodded at her.

" well, lunch will be brought to you" said temari" just get better"

Temari dragged her brother out of the room before he would say something to hinata that would get her worked up like how they have been trying to get her awake the past seven days. Amsai followed after them and hinata was left alone in the room again.

Hinata was quiet, unusually quiet even for her and she thought to herself quietly.

Konohagakure was looking for me after the massive explosion. Naruto and neji are worried.

She did not want to have someone worry for her.

Hinata felt her head burst with immense pain and clutched it a little.

" maybe I should call amsai for you if you hurt that much" said a bored voice and hinata looked up.

It was gaara. He was just walking in and had on the kazekage's robe._He was the kazekage of sunagakure and had regin over it for three years._

" Go- gomen" said hinata, quickly

" for?" asked gaara, bordly" i just stumbled upon you" There is no need for thanking"

" O-okay" said hinata

" how are you feeling?" asked gaara

" F-fine" said hinata and she watched gaara study her.

" okay" said gaara" I just came to see you since everyone is pestering me since you are awake" konohagakure will come when you are better but, until then you will stay at our home"

" O-okay" said hinata" i- I'm Hun- hungry"

Gaara looked at her now even border if that was possible and shrugged.

" kitchen is down the hallway" said gaara and he heard her bed move. He watched hinata try to get out of bed and she had on some black pants and gray shirt.

Gaara's eyes widen when she almost fell back and was immediately at her side. Hinata clutched his shirt and gaara picked her up.

" how about I just bring you lunch?" he asked, setting her down on the bed and hinata looked at the ground.

" Gom- gomen" said hinata

" why are you sorry?" asked gaara now with an inquisitive look on his face and hinata looked up, timidly. Her face was still distraught form the sudden scare and she looked back down.

" I- I a- am clu- clumsy" said hinata and gaara shrugged.

" you can't hurt me even of you tried, hinata hyuga" said gaara" would you like me to help you walk to the kitchen?"

Hinata nodded and gaara put her arm around his neck. Hinata and gaara walked down the hallway and gaara remained silent. Hinata's face was flushed and she walked slowly. while walking gaara looked at hinata to see her eyes rested and her head leaned up against his shoulder.

Gaara never said anything just looked at her, curiously as she slept on him.


End file.
